


[VID] Anything For Love

by astolat, Speranza



Series: Thor works [12]
Category: Fandom RPF, The Avengers (2012), The Sentinel, Thor (2011)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvid, M/M, Vividcon, Vividcon Premieres 2012, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would do anything for love, but I won't do that! ...oh, all right. (Vividcon 2012 Premiere)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fear and Loathing in Asgard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484500) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> With many many thanks to counteragent for her awesome beta help. <3

[Subscribe on Youtube for future vids!](http://www.youtube.com/subscription_center?add_user=astolatvids)

Youtube link: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5KxX8t0CU8>

Download: [47MB mp4](http://intimations.org/vidding/thor/anythingforlove-final-full-slug.mp4) (right-click save please! should play in VLC, Quicktime, and ipods)


	2. Annotations

Annotations and credits, in order of appearance!

The show title clips are, in reverse order of our mostly-joint fannish adoption (links go to AO3 tag indexes in case you are overcome by feels and want a fix!): [Thor](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Thor%20\(2011\)/works), [Person of Interest](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Person%20of%20Interest%20\(TV\)/works), [Sherlock](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sherlock%20\(TV\)/works), [True Blood](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/True%20Blood/works), [Supernatural](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Supernatural/works), [SGA](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Stargate%20Atlantis/works), [Smallville](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Smallville/works), [due South](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/due%20South/works), [The Dead Zone](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Dead%20Zone/works), [Buffy The Vampire Slayer](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Buffy%20the%20Vampire%20Slayer/works), [Highlander](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Highlander:%20The%20Series/works), and [The Sentinel](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Sentinel/works).

The fannish show clips come from The Sentinel, Buffy, and Supernatural.

The story search sequence features [852 Prospect, the central Sentinel fanfic archive](http://www.852prospect.org/archive/).

The roadtripping llamas are from [the Vividcon 2004 intro vid by snoo](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sm-Frux2H2k). The still photos are a cheat: we never actually photographed ourselves roadtripping to Vividcon (as we did from NYC for several years with geekturnedvamp and hafital), so we took them from Ces's commute. The clips in between are a shot from the Double Quickening in Highlander and Atlantis rising from the waves in SGA, and Johnny having a vision of destruction from Dead Zone. The hotel is the Vividcon con hotel, and the picture came from Google Street View.

Buffy is leaping into [fanfiction.net](http://fanfiction.net). Sarah Conner is driving into YouTube; the vid showing is [the due South vid Zebra](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rSUBgnyW4s) (which astolat made for aerye <3 with song from kaneko <3). Thelma and Louise are driving off a cliff into [the OTW](http://transformativeworks.org), [the AO3](http://ao3.org), then Twitter, personified by [Adam Lambert's twitter](http://twitter.com/adamlambert) and the ~~beloved~~ failwhale, and finally a tumblr dashboard featuring at the top [a great photo of Tom Hiddleston](http://youratonement.tumblr.com/post/25658213609).

Then the tumblr feed scrolled down is [Cesperanza's likes](http://tumblr.com/liked/by/cesperanza) (NSFW content!) which at the time had at the top: [Thor gifset by ameliaspnds](http://ameliaspnds.tumblr.com/post/25865443211), [Loki with wings by alicexz](http://alicexz.tumblr.com/post/25975938492/predictably-i-drew-this-today-put-wings-on-all), and [a gorgeous Thor/Loki NSFW slash pic by cookiesforbreakfast](http://cookiesforbreakfast.deviantart.com/art/Thor-ki-305163667) (I have just realized that was not tumblred by the creator, grr; have linked the original art here), and then [Moral of The Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/440514) (a Thor/Loki slash story by astolat that Ces betaed heavily).

Then a rapid scroll through [the fanart gallery on Ces's site](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/artgallery/) (coded by lim, hosting lots and lots of art created by many awesome people inspired by Ces's stories).

The "triptych" shows the [Lex Paper Dolls by mutecornett](http://mutecornett.livejournal.com/13494.html) done for [Moving On](http://archiveofourown.org/works/240928), the hilarious [Fuck Yeah Fanfic Flamingo](http://fuckyeahfanficflamingo.tumblr.com), [a spinning Tardis gif by showmethestars](http://s736.photobucket.com/albums/xx6/showmethestars/?action=view&current=tardispin2.gif) and a squid photo animated in FCP and inspired mentally by tentacle fic and [Texts From Cephalopods](http://archiveofourown.org/works/299805).

The three pieces of art afterwards are [Ray The Angry Clown by Born To Be Wilde](http://born-to-be-wilde.deviantart.com/art/Ray-the-Angry-Clown-39396227) (based on [Ces's story Juggling Act](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246885)), [John Sheppard as Princess Ancienta by crysothemis](http://intimations.org/fanfic/index.cgi?page_type=art&img=art/underthesea_princessancienta_crysothemis.jpg) (based on [Under The Sea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/330102), astolat's story for hyperfocused's prompt in svmadelyn's Badfic Summary challenge), and [Adam Lambert as Mary Poppins by arinan](http://intimations.org/fanfic/index.cgi?page_type=art&img=art/proselytizing_adampoppins_arinan.jpg). (We couldn't fit more in, but there is also [a fanart gallery on astolat's site](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/index.cgi?page_type=art) with many other awesome and hilarious artworks.)

There's the [index of Josh/Donna West Wing stories by Ces](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/cesper/westwing.html) and then Tiberius the very long-suffering Vulcan and Hypatia the enthusiastic Kirk, haha. Then [Fear And Loathing In Asgard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/484500), the Thor/Loki WIP that Ces is now writing.

The second tumblr scroll is [astolat's likes](http://tumblr.com/liked/by/astolat) (NSFW content!) showing [a lovely and incredibly sad Thor & Loki pic by crowthis](http://crowthis.tumblr.com/post/12588829608/hahaha-kay-im-trying-to-make-you-sad-is-it) and then a Magic Mike screencap from the trailer which was cheated into the page by editing html because we couldn't re-find the original one I had seen. :P

The other footage is from the Magic Mike official trailer. (I think it was like two weeks after the vid deadline when Teen Wolf put out that Derek/Stiles RPF vid and we kicked ourselves for not doing Teen Wolf, haha, but we love the Magic Mike footage and the reaction shots, so it's okay!)

On a tech note, the credits and the other desktop footage clips were "filmed" using IShowU HD on Mac, and the live video was taken with a Nikon V1 camera with the 10mm fixed lens and the 1080p video format.

\♥/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fear and Loathing in Asgard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484500) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza)




End file.
